


The Rottweiler

by umbrella0326



Category: Glee
Genre: Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrella0326/pseuds/umbrella0326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and his boyfriend Kurt live together in a New York loft and are dogsitting for one of Dave's clients, much to Kurt's chagrin.  But a problem with the dog's owner forces Kurt to be alone with the enormous dog for several hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rottweiler

**Author's Note:**

> A very fluffy and completely AU one-shot.

"It won't be for much longer Kurt." Dave said.

"And what about him?" Kurt asked, pointing at the dog. "He stinks."

Dave chuckled. "Aww, he's cute, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed as he watched Dave stoop down on his heels and rub behind the ears of the suddenly happy and enormous Rottweiler. Dave smiled boyishly into the dog's eyes and little twitches of a smile formed on Kurt's face. Of course, once Dave looked over at him, Kurt's smile vanished.

"And he's obedient." Dave supportively said. "And he's pretty much left you alone."

"And," Kurt interjected. "I'm going to see to that."

Dave stood up, looking down at the dog. "Well, Julius only needs to stay here another few more hours." Dave glanced at his watch. "Three, to be exact."

Kurt sighed and got off the couch. "Fine." He strolled towards the kitchen in their New York loft apartment, but was intercepted by Dave.

"Thank you," Dave whispered, holding Kurt's hips, "for tolerating Julius. My client is moving and needed a place for him-"

"I know the story, Dave." Kurt said. "He just needs to go home."

Dave frowned.

"But," Kurt reluctantly added, "he is a good dog and you seem to like him a lot."

Dave instantly smiled. "I do. And I think he likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

Dave glanced at Julius and then right back to Kurt. "I don't think you know this, but I've had to give him commands to…leave you alone."

Astonished, Kurt looked down at the dog who had been staring at him. He had to admit that an obedient dog is a likeable one. And watching Dave with him was completely adorable. Kurt just wasn't a dog person. And if there would ever be a dog in their happy, New York loft, it couldn't be an enormous monstrosity of Rottweiler.

Kurt wiggled out of Dave's grasp with a smile as he walked into the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea.

"Want one?" Kurt offered.

"Sure. But no chamomile. That stuff takes like grass."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, it can be an acquired taste."

As the tea steeped, Dave turned around, looking for Julius. He didn't spot him right away. He walked down the hallway, peering inside a few open rooms but couldn't find the dog. Dave was just about to check their master bedroom when he heart Kurt from the kitchen.

"Go away!"

Dave briskly walked down the hall and came to a complete stop just outside the kitchen. He had no choice but to stifle a laugh. Julius was in the middle of the kitchen, staring up with wide eyes at Kurt, whose back was nearly against the wall! Kurt's bulging, annoyed eyes poured into the dog, but Julius was undeterred. He just kept looking up at Kurt, a little dog-smile on his face.

Finally, Kurt saw Dave and looked at him with slightly pleading and very angry eyes.

"Get this…dog away from me, Dave!"

And then, Dave did the worst thing possible – he laughed. But not for very long. Kurt's glare ended Dave's little laughing fit almost as soon as it began.

"Come here, Julius."

Upon hearing his temporary master's voice, the dog turned and lumbered towards him. Dave escorted him into the living room, patting the sofa as an invitation.

"Not the couch, Dave!"

Kurt emerged into the living room with a cup of tea in each hand. Sighing, Dave ordered Julius to sit on his dogbed, across the way. Kurt waited until Julius was seated before he resumed entering the room. The entire ludicrous situation just brought a warm smile to Dave's face. But not Kurt's.

He sat down next to Dave, silently handing him his tea cup, and sipping on his own. A few moments passed before Dave's cell phone buzzed. He opened it up and took the call. Kurt watched Dave's eyebrows furrow almost instantly.

Dave suddenly got up, trying to pacify whoever was on the other line. But he also grabbed Julius' leash and headed towards the door. Turning back to Kurt, he whispered, "I need to take him on a walk anyway." Kurt nodded and they left.

Some time passed. Kurt was sipping his now lukewarm tea and reading a magazine when Dave and Julius returned. He took one step into the apartment and looked at Kurt. He was not happy.

"Kurt…"

"Uh oh."

"Yeah… It's bad."

"What?" Kurt asked, alarmed.

"My client-" Kurt relaxed a little, "-is freaking out over not getting exactly what he wanted with his contract extension. I warned him that the National Football League can do this sometimes, but he's…upset."

"Oh." Kurt said. He didn't understand everything about Dave's job but he was very familiar with unhappy clients.

"Yeah…"

But Kurt looked at Dave a little closer, seeing the pensive look on Dave's suddenly pale face.

"Are you OK, Dave?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…"

Kurt sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Kurt…my client is…Julius' owner. And I have to go-"

"Absolutely not!" Kurt blasted. "You are absolutely not leaving me with this…this dog!"

"Kurt," Dave said pleadingly, "he's my biggest client. I can't lose him."

Kurt glared almost hatefully at Julius as the dog just looked at him with love in his eyes. Dramatically, Kurt sighed.

"Ohhh, for how long?"

"A couple of hours. Tops."

Kurt marched over and got in Dave's face. "It better be."

Dave swallowed. "It will be. I promise. Thanks Kurt!"

And before Kurt could argue some more, Dave had very quickly removed Julius' leash, grabbed his briefcase and keys, kissed Kurt on the cheek and breezed out the door. The echoes of the shutting door died away quickly.

Kurt looked down at Julius. Julius looked up at Kurt.

And then, Kurt glared at the dog, silently ordering him to stay away. A little, pathetic whine escaped Julius' throat. Suddenly feeling guilty, Kurt relented and marched back to the living room, plopping down on the couch, and trying his best to be absorbed in his magazine.

It actually worked. Kurt found an article about different fabrics used in sleeves on formal wear. He felt calmer reading this article, finishing his now cold tea. Kurt was about to get up and make another cup when his eyes drifted over to the other end of the sofa. He was shocked to see that Julius had silently crept up near him. Julius was standing right beside the sofa, his heavy head resting on the cushion, facing forward. He made sideways glances towards Kurt now and then, quietly begging to be allowed up.

"No." Kurt primly said, going back to his magazine, angrily flipping a page. A few more seconds passed. Kurt heard another whine. Julius remained where he was, head still facing forward, sideways begging. More seconds passed.

"No." Kurt repeated. "Just go lie down!"

But Julius didn't move, his eyes drifting from the cushion to Kurt and back again. And again. And again.

Kurt sighed. "Oh, fine!" Kurt patted the cushion just once and immediately Julius jumped on the sofa. "But you stay down there and-"

But Julius ignored Kurt's words and lumbered over to him!

"No!"

Kurt leaned back as Julius' head was suddenly right in front of him. "Jul- Julius!"

Then, the huge dog plopped on Kurt's lap, his back to Kurt's belly, head positioned on Kurt's right thigh.

"Get off me!" Kurt yelled. Julius just whined, looking up at Kurt once and then dropping his head back on Kurt's thigh.

"You! Get…!"

Kurt sighed as Julius finally stilled, positioned where he wanted to be. Kurt looked to the right, letting his elbow slam down on the armrest, hand across his eyes.

"Ohhhh, fine!"

Kurt resumed reading his magazine, using Julius as a desk to prop it up. Only a few seconds of difficult reading passed before Kurt felt the magazine being pushed up and away. Julius' head emerged from the bottom of the reading material, looking up at Kurt expectantly.

"If you're gonna be up here," Kurt said, "it's on my terms. I'm reading this magazine, Julius. Leave me alone."

Kurt forcefully pushed Julius' head back down to his thigh and quickly put the magazine over the dog's large frame. Kurt struggled to get comfortable with the 115 pound dog on his lap. Finally situated, Kurt put the magazine back on the dog and was able to read one sentence before Julius nudged it again!

Kurt angrily sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Then, he slowly dropped the magazine to the side and looked back down at the dog. Julius had a wide dog-smile on his face as he looked up at his second master.

"I'm gonna kill Karofsky." Kurt growled.

.

It was dark when Dave returned to the apartment. He figured Kurt would probably be in bed, so he quietly unlocked and opened the door. Entering like a cat burglar, he quickly and softly closed the door. Shoes in one hand and briefcase in the other, he walked in socked feet towards the kitchen counter, depositing his items there. Then, just as quietly, he walked towards the living room, intending to go on to the master bedroom, when he was stopped with the shock of his life.

In the shadows of the room, Dave saw Kurt and Julius. A warm, sweet smile on his face, Dave took a few more steps towards them. Kurt was asleep on the couch, sitting up, head fell back, and mouth slightly open. He couldn't see much of Kurt's lower body because Julius was sprawled out across it, asleep as well. However, when Dave took another step, Julius lifted his head and greeted his master with a dog smile.

Dave quietly laughed out loud. Julius only acknowledged him before returning his head to Kurt's lap.

It was completely and utterly adorable!

Dave briefly considered leaving them there, but was worried Kurt might have a neck ache. So, he whispered for Kurt to wake up. When he did, he escorted the two men in his life towards the master bedroom. He noticed Kurt didn't object when Julius entered the room too.

.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

.

"I love it, Dave. Thank you!"

His arms went around his boyfriend's neck, thanking him for his necklace. This was the type of Christmas present Kurt loved to receive and Dave knew that. Finally, the embrace ended with Kurt pulling back and giving Dave a sweet kiss. They smiled into the kiss as Christmas music could be heard in the background.

"But Kurt?" Dave asked, not letting go of his boyfriend. "There's a problem."

"Oh?" Kurt coyly asked, knowing exactly where Dave was headed with this. "And what would that be?" He played with a strand of Dave's hair a little, waiting for a response.

"Welllll…" Dave pulled back slightly, angling towards the Christmas tree. "There's nothing under that tree with my name tag on it."

"Really?" Kurt asked, badly feigning innocence. "Why, I never noticed?"

Dave grinned. "Kurt, what are you up to?"

Kurt demurely looked down. "OK. You should sit down, Dave."

A puzzled expression suddenly on his face, Dave did as he was told and sat on the couch. But Kurt hadn't moved an inch.

"Now," Kurt said, now backpedaling towards the loft's entrance, "I need you to close your eyes."

"What?" Dave asked with a laugh. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yes. We're really doing this!"

Dave happily sighed. "Ohhhh, OK!" He closed his eyes.

"Are they shut?"

"Yes, Kurt. They're shut."

"I mean this, now – no peeking!"

Dave noticed Kurt was yelling a little and his voice seemed a little distant. "I'm not!"

A few seconds passed. Dave heard some curious sounds, both familiar and foreign. He heard the door opening and closing and he heard a soft sound that was not recognized. Oh, Dave Karofsky was dying to open his eyes, but he didn't want to upset Kurt. So, he stayed there, hearing these odd sounds.

And then, he heard something really odd. He heard a box being placed on the coffee table near him and…something sharp sounding. Dave furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about what was happening, when Kurt suddenly spoke up.

"Open your eyes." Kurt so softly and passionately said. Dave, again, did as he was told.

Dave didn't even try to hide his sudden joy and surprise. On the coffee table sat an open, Christmas decorated shoe box. The lid was placed on its side. Dave now knew what the sound was.

Wide smile on his face, he leaned forward and looked into the box. Tears of pure joy exploded out of his eyes.

Staring back up at him was a Rottweiler puppy.

"Oh Kurt!"

Dave didn't know who to go to first! He scooped the puppy in one arm and heartily grabbed Kurt with the other. Dave just laughed and laughed and laughed, the men of his life on each arm. Finally, he pulled back, now holding the cute little dog with both hands.

"But…?" Dave started to ask.

Kurt looked down. "When I saw how Julius made you so happy that time, I just couldn't deny you a Rottweiler puppy."

"Awwwww, Kuuuurt!"

More tears of pleasure dropped out of Dave's eyes as he gently stroked the adorable animal. Kurt watched the scene continue to unfold in front of him as the Christmas CD came to an end. The silence in the room was deafening and Kurt turned to play more music.

As Kurt left, Dave lifted his head towards the love of his life. Of course, Dave knew that Kurt got the puppy because he was the only one who liked Julius.

Uh huh. Yeah, that was it.

.


End file.
